Strangers yet Family
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: "The day that those two mysterious hunks decided to step foot into my bar...everything changed." The Winchester sibling bond seen through an outsiders eyes. Outsider POV. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I know I have a lot of stories still in progress. But this is something that was roaming around my head for quite a while and I needed to get it out. It's basically an outsider's point of view of the Winchesters. :) As simple as that. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

You know, there is a saying by James Boswell. It goes something like this.

"_I, who have no sisters or brothers, look with some degree of innocent envy on those who may be said to be born to friends."_

Well, let me just say that I understood the meaning of this saying the day that those two mysterious hunks decided to step foot into my bar.

x-x-x

It had been a rough day. Managing a room full of drunks is no easy feat. People are there for two things namely, to celebrate or to grieve. Either way, they end up getting drunk and wreaking havoc at some point. This particular day, we had at least eight people who had managed to get into a scuffle with the security. I walked back to my post as a bartender after yelling myself hoarse at an employee who had managed to spill drinks right over one of our regular customers. God, I should take a vacation.

"Hey Christine. Sorry, I meant; Hey Boss." said Laura as she walked up to me. Laura, my one and only best friend. Seeing as I didn't have any siblings, Laura was practically my sister.

"Shut up." I muttered. As much as I was ecstatic about being promoted to owner/manager of the bar as my dad retired, I hated being called boss.

"Take a chill pill Chris. Poor Shawn nearly pissed his pants with you yelling at him." Laura told me, giggling. I couldn't help but join her.

I sighed. "Yeah. You're right. I need a vacation. How about you take over for a couple months?" I teased. I chuckled as I saw her mortified expression. She glanced towards the entrance and a mischievous smile lit up as she turned her sparkling blue eyes towards me.

"I think you might want to consider delaying your vacation. I doubt you'll be able to stop yourself from drooling over those two hunks." she said, angling her eyes towards the door. I followed her gaze and I felt my breath hitching.

Two guys had just entered. One looked about six foot two while the other maybe two more inches taller. The shorter one had spiky brownish blonde hair, the most beautiful emerald green eyes and freckles that somehow didn't diminish his looks. I immediately knew that girls would be lining up to him, the way he was giving mysterious flirtatious glances around the room. My eyes roamed over to the taller guy and my expression softened. He had almost shoulder length dark, chestnut brown hair with cute bangs covering his forehead along with the most mesmerizing hazel eyes. No freckles though, but even then I knew that any girl would love to be with him. He seemed of a lot different attitude than his companion. While the shorter held himself in a 'I'm the boss' sort of way, the taller didn't seem to mind and just shuffled along happily behind him like a loyal puppy. The shorter looked more like a shoot first, ask questions later type of guy though not in the literal phrase, while the taller looked more like a calculated; think before you act kind of guy.

I adjusted myself as they starting walking right towards me.

"Damn it. Why do you get all the good looking ones? Anywho, good luck!" Laura said and walked off to serve other customers.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Come on girl, they're just guys. Really gorgeous and handsome ones. I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't going to act like a fool in front of them. I was raised by a father who wanted boys. I could pretty much win a sparring match with anyone in this room. Maybe not the two handsome darlings, but still. I planted a genuine smile on my face as they sat down on the stools in front of me.

"What can I get you two handsome devils?" I asked. Handsome devils? Damn it Chris. Trust yourself to mess up the first opportunity.

The shorter one chuckled while the taller threw me an amused look. Crap. I'm done for.

"How about your name?" asked the taller one.

I smiled. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Oh god. I sucked at this. I might as well just crawl into a hole and die.

The shorter laughed a full laugh this time and said, "No problem. This is Sam and I'm Dean.", throwing somewhat a communicative glance towards the taller. That's when it hit me. They were brothers. I'd seen my cousins communicating through their eyes and I knew I was right. And if I'm not mistaken, the shorter one was actually the elder one. See? I'm awesome at reading people.

"Alright. I'm Christine. Call me Chris." I said, smiling like a dork.

Dean nodded. "Okay. Chris it is then. We'll have two beers please."

I nodded. "Coming right up." I walked over to the beer stand, pulled out to beers and walked over to the two guys. As I walked over, I could see them talking. Not wanting to intrude on something private, I slowed down my pace; giving them some time. That's when stuff started to happen. Sam suddenly winced and clutched his head, his face contorting in pain. He immediately flung out a hand towards Dean, who apparently knew it was coming and was already holding onto him.

I'd never seen anything like it. They moved completely in sync. I could tell by Dean's concerned yet determined expression that this wasn't the first time something like this happened. He seemed to be whispering assurances to Sam. I felt my heart swell up in emotion. I suddenly envied these two. I didn't know them, yet I felt like I'd known them for years. Does that make sense?

I walked over to them and set down the beer bottles. Snatching up a bottle opener from the drawer in front of me, I opened them up and slid them towards the brothers.

"Here." I said as gently as I could. I could see that Dean appreciated my gesture as he threw me a thankful glance. Sam was still trying to breathe through what I suspected was a headache of some sort.

"You okay buddy? We can go back to the motel if you want." Dean asked, a hand resting on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head. "Trust me Dean. It was just a migraine. I've been getting them since I was a kid. Don't get so worked up." Sam whined, sounding suspiciously like a 5-year-old. Dean rolled his eyes as he slid a beer closer to Sam. Sam made a face at Dean and held up the beer bottle to his head. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry. Um, I could get you some aspirin or an ice-pack if you want." I offered.

"No thanks." Sam replied. Dean threw a reproachful glance at Sam but didn't say anything. I deduced that no matter what Dean would have said, Sam would have been stubborn about it.

"So, you seem to be having quite an off day." Dean told me, sipping his beer.

"Actually yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, unintentionally leaning towards him.

"I'm psychic." he told me. I laughed, while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Chris. He's pulling your leg. Your friend Laura told him." Sam winked at me. Laura. She was going to earn a slap and then a hug for doing that. A slap for actually wanting to hook me up with one of the guys and a hug for doing just that.

"Seriously Sammy? You have to spoil the fun, don't you?" Dean grumbled at Sam.

"I don't mind psychics." I followed through. Dean's eyes immediately lit up and bore into mine. Even though I could see happiness in them, I felt like there was a lot more going on. The eyes somehow just showed that this was a guy who'd been through a lot. We've had a lot of ex-marines, ex-military people come in and his eyes almost matched what the soldiers always had. I partially glanced over at Sam and could see almost identical emotions in his hazel eyes. I didn't know if I was even reading them right, but I'd been told by some people that I was good at reading and judging them; so I followed my instincts. I just hoped that the boys weren't suffering anymore. It felt like one more screw-up would tear them apart.

Dean didn't sense my inner monologue and was going to answer me when a loud bang sounded out right behind us. I jumped and looked over Dean's shoulder to see a highly drunk 7 foot guy pounding the crap out of my security guard.

"Hey!" I yelled jumping over the bar. I walked over to the drunk and hardly shoved him out of the way. Holy crap, this guy was strong. I huffed out a breath of air as I managed to make him stumble back by a few feet. Along with the help of the customers, we moved Stan (the security guard) to one of the chairs and slowly sat him down.

"Call an ambulance and 911." I muttered to Laura who had come rushing as well.

Fuming, I walked over to the ass who had just crippled my friend Stan and shoved him in the chest. "Who the damn hell do you think you are? Just 'cause you're stronger and taller than anyone in this room doesn't mean you can just test your strength on any damn person." I snarled at him.

He pointed a finger at my chest and smiled an evil smile. "You, stay..stay out of my way. And it isn't my fault the idiot inter..intervened. I was just talking to little miss sexy right here." he drunkenly slurred while pointing to Stephanie who was quietly crying as she stood beside Sam and Dean. I realized that both the brothers had pulled Steph out of harms way. My blood boiled. He'd taken the nerve to harass one of my employees.

"Get out. Get out before the cops get here you pervert. If I wasn't bound by rules and law, I swear I'd be beating the crap out of you right now." I snarled. I turned my back on him as I wanted to go check on Stan when I felt a crushing blow on my head. The next thing I know, the floor was getting too close and I smashed to the ground. I couldn't hold in the cry of pain that escaped my lips as I felt my nose break.

That's when chaos ensued. Dean and Sam having seen everything, yelled and charged at the guy. I had never seen someone so agile on their feet except my dad and myself. They dodged and traded blows with the monster of a guy and within a few seconds, he had been restrained. The cops chose the right time to barge in and immediately, the guy was arrested and Stan was wheeled to the ambulance.

Around thirty minutes later, I was cleaning out the mess in the bar. The customers had left after the horrific fight. Damn, business was going to be hard the next couple weeks. I threw Laura a sad smile. We were barely hanging on with the financial crisis as it was. I picked up a few pieces of broken wood and threw them into the trash pile. During the fight, Sam and Dean had ending up breaking a table or two.

I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder. Out of instinct, I spun around with a punch and then gasped. I'd punched Dean straight in the face.

"Oops. Crap, I'm so sorry." I apologized, immediately wanting to see the damage.

Dean blinked a little before gingerly touching his jaw. "Wow. You pack a punch." he said, smiling.

Thankful that my apology had gotten across, I shrugged. "My dad wanted boys."

He nodded. "You were pretty badass back there." he told me. I blushed.

"Thanks. It was nothing. I kind of have to deal with ass-hats like that everyday." I sighed. I looked over Dean's shoulder to see Sam giving me a small wave as he walked over. I surveyed both the brothers. They didn't look too worse for the wear. Dean had a cut lip while Sam had a black eye and a small cut on his cheek. My heroes. Too cheesy?

"Hey Sam. Look, both of you, thanks for saving my skin back there." I said.

Both shrugged it off, smiling at me. Sam pulled out his wallet and fished out some cash. "Here. For the damage and the beers."

I held up my hands in a retreating gesture. "No way. The beers were on the house and you don't need to pay for the damage. It's not your fault."

Dean gave me a stern look. "We're not leaving till you take it." I couldn't care less. I'd love to have you here.

"But-" My eyes roamed over to Sam who had the most heartbreaking expression on his face. His eyes were all watery and big and his lips were pouting just a little. He looked so much like a lost puppy wanting food.

"Damn it. Fine." I said, taking the cash. I took out a bit of it and handed it back to Dean. "Not for the beers. They were on the house. You saved my life. It's the least I can do." I said, walking to the bar.

Dean smiled as he pocketed the cash without argument. Good. He followed me while Sam quietly slipped outside. Dean took out a pen and pulled a piece of tissue towards himself. "Look, I know you barely know us but if you see anything out of the ordinary just give us a call." he said, sliding the tissue towards me. I glanced towards it to see two phone numbers.

"Out of the ordinary?" I echoed.

"It's hard to explain. Trust me. If you do see something, you'll know when to call us. Everyone does." he said. He planted a kiss on my cheek, threw me a genuine stop-your-heart smile and left. I walked towards the entrance to see the most gorgeous 67' Impala ride off into the sunset.

x-x-x

It's been 3 years and I now know what those guys do for a living. I'm not going to lie. The vampire (I'm still trying to process that those things exist.) that had come after me was scary as shit. But those hunks made it look so easy as they saved my ass yet again. I finally knew their last name. Winchester. I know that people would want to keep their distance, but if anything, I felt closer to them.

Even so, I hardly know anything about them. All I know is they went through a terrible tragedy. They are siblings. They are soul mates. They would die and kill for each other. They would do anything to keep the other safe. They were mysterious. Yet, they were family to me. Dean liked pie. Sam liked salads. Sam was super smart, so was Dean; though he denied it. They had been hunting (Yup, that's what it was called.) since they were kids. Sam and Dean Winchester. Those mysterious yet tangible guys.

Being an only child, I truly envy what they have. Even Laura and I don't have the bond that they do. I smiled to myself as those two familiar, mystical boys walked into my bar.

"Just passing through?" I asked as I whipped up their usual drinks.

"Yup. Just passing through."

**END.**

* * *

**Well? How was it? Leave reviews! :D Sorry about any errors! I corrected as many as I could spot. **


End file.
